Are You My Special Someone?
by PikaPiko
Summary: Here's a short drabble on 96Neko, (Kuro Neko) and VipTenchou. So both of them are studying on a quiet peaceful day at home, Tenchou wants to get some juice but accidently lands on 96Neko. Tenchou spaces out a lot, thinking too much about everything. Stuff happens and yeah. Short drabble, My first one actually. Rated T for some language. R &R.
1. Chapter 1

**Are you My special Someone?**

**Short Drabble by PikaPiko.**

_VipTenchou's Pov._

_Beware, there might be some lemony refrences. Okay maybe...maybe not,_

* * *

It was a really nice day today, bright, sunny and warm.

KuroNeko was sitting right next to me. In my house.

Studying.

Yes we were Studying.

"So..Kuro-Chan? What was the answer to Number two?"

"Study yourself, baka." She replied, with a glare.

"Just kidding. It's 24." She said with a smile.

We were sitting on the couch. Having fun with studying. We were studying for our math quiz tomorrow.

Studying...study..studying...Its very boring to me.

"I'm going to get some juice." I sat up.

"Okay."

-CRASH!-

I tripped over the coffee table, and back onto the couch. It really hurts.

Why do I always have to be so clumsy?

Why am I always clumsy around her?

Just why?

Why?

Its Just such a simple question.

With one simple answer I just can't seem to figure out.

Its a simple answer I can't get by studying in a textbook...

Or researching it on my laptop.

Or asking someone.

Or even asking it out loud.

Though, the question has already been there,

simply right in front of me.

I just haven't noticed it.

_I like her._

**That's the answer.**

Its been in front of me, Its been seeping in my head,

without any evidence left behind.

There's no kidding that

I think she is my "special someone."

The one who I like.

I then realized I was on top of her.

From when I crashed.

She was staring at me blankly.

Maybe Thinking I'm a pervert.

Maybe I am, or maybe I'm not.

Maybe I am because I have a fetish with bloomers.

Or maybe Because I my closet is full of them.

Or maybe because I force her into bloomers.

Or because I sang a parody of PonPonPon, with inappropriate lyrics in them,

with something that had to do..well I don't want to tell you.

"Tenchou. You just spaced out." She said giggiling.

"Ah damn. I didn't realize that! I replied.

Do I think too much? Ha.

I saw her face didn't have any reaction that I was on top of her.

She wasn't screaming, "HENTAI!" (Which I doubt she'll say.')

And she wasn't say I was clumsy, How sweet,

I just couldn't see what was going on in that mind of hers.

At least give me a reaction, will you?

I could feel my cheeks heating up.

Being on top of her has it's advantages, No i'm not thinking of that.

I'm thinking of something else.

Not of Bloomers.

Not of My cover songs,'

Or my high pitched voice.

I was thinking about her.

And her only.

I leaned in closer to her.

I could feel my lips gently brushing against hers.

She was as still as a rock the first couple of

split second. Maybe...

she didn't know what to do.

Then she realized what I was doing;

she played along.

But she still didn't quite get the idea.

"H-How was it?" I asked.

"That was fun!' She replied.

"Oh really?!"

"Yeah lets do slobbery again!"

"Wait what? Don't call it that."

"My turn! My turn." She exclaimed.

I sat up looking at her blankly.

She leaned against me.

She brushed her lips against mine,

Then attempting to

explore my mouth.'

But ultimately failed.

She probably isn't very expirenced at this,

Drool was coming out from the corners of her mouth...

And Of course I couldn't breathe,

She was putting all her wait on me.

And I was suffocating.

After what had felt like an hour,

she pulled away from me.

"Wanna do it again?" She asked?

"No way." I quickly replied.

"Why not?"

"That's not how you do it,"

She wiped off her drool.

"Okay. So how do you do it? And why are we doing this?"

"Because."

"Why Tenchou?"

"Because you're my Special Someone."

"What's that?"

"You're my Special Someone."

"Okay. But what is that?"

"Its a feeling...when someone...When you like someone special."

I'm really sorry Because I might sound too OOC.

Gomenasai.

But that's what A special Someone is to me.

"Now onto how to express your feelings to your Special someone."

"You kiss your lover."

"It shows that you love them."

"Yeah Yeah Tenchou. I know what that is."

I leaned in again and kissed her gently.

"Bleh, Tenchou this is no fun."

"But just for now, let me take the lead."

"W-Whatever,"

I once again leaned closer to her, gently kissing her again.

"Okay...I guess that was slightly better," She replied.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah..can I tell you a secret Tenchou?"

"Yeah sure anything."

"You're _My special someone."_

"Ehhh?!"

I blushed bright red in front of her.

Now why was I blushing?

There is a multitude of answers to that question.

But the main one is:

That I'm shocked.

I'm shocked because when you love someone secretly,

and that someone says that your their special someone,

you feel happy, after waiting all those years

for those four words to come

spilling out of their mouth.

"Hmm Tenchou. Why do you keep spacing out?"

The answer to this is:

I'm such an idiot and I'm still just too shocked.

Then I could feel Kuro slightly move again.

She leaned more gently this time,

and she brushed her lips against mine.

More gently, and more friendly.

Not like the other one

where I almost died.

When I almost needed CPR.

Hopefully not by her though.

Hahaha.

"SLAM"

The door swung open to reveal

someone coming in.

Kogeinu.

"Kogeinu? Why are you early home from errands this morning?

"I wanted to sing a cover song with you guys but you guys are kinda busy so..."

"Nah wait Kogeinu!" Kuro tried calling.

Koge went to the other room,

so we continued to kiss.

And then we heard a high pitched scream.

Koge?

Since when did he have such a high pitched scream?

* * *

The end.

**Hey! Author here!**

**Did you guys think it was sappy? Too OOC?**

**Its okay if you do.**

**Hope you guys liked that short Drabble!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kogeinu's Aftermath

**Chapter 2: Kogeinu's Aftermath**

**A/N: Okay. So today I got a review saying I should continue this, and another asking for what happened to Kogeinu. Well here you go. **

**Kogeinu's POV.**

* * *

I ran into my room as fast as I could. I literally dropped the groceries outside. Man. Those two startled me good.

I thought about my reaction to the Two of my best friends kissing out of nowhere. I mean seriously? C'mon...wouldn't you be startled if both of your best friends were making out the whole time you were out?

I had become to think about Why I had been so startled.

I really don't think I should have been this startled.

But why was I in the first place?

Maybe because those two were making out in front of me

the whole time I was gone.

Maybe because I'm crazy.

Maybe because I think this friendship will be torn apart.

I really don't know.

I carefully set my head against my door to listen if anything was going on outside...

"Mmmm...K-Kuro-Chan... P-P-Please Not there!"

"Ah. Tenchou. You're such a scaredy cat sometimes. Ya know?"

Ehh? What was going on in there...?

There are only two possibilities,

One, There are doing something dirty.

Or Two, They are doing something dirty,

Those two should really get a room.

Why?

Do we really need a reason why?

Well first off, we might see some unnesscary things.

Or maybe there's also the possibility of embarrassing both of them by

walking in..

Or maybe I just don't want to see Tenchou naked because he has a floppy stomach and

because Kuro-Chan has a flat chest,

Okay. Maybe this thinking is making me sound like a pervert.

Why?

Well...lets see.

I mentioned Kuro's flat chest...

and I think that the two are

doing something...

Well. It might be better just to find out.

"I slammed open the door, to reveal...

Kuro-Chan tickiling Tenchou.  
"THE HECK YOU GUYS?! GET A ROOM." I yell.

"K-K-Koge! HELP ME!" Tenchou cried.

"There's no helping now." Kuro-Chan replied to Tenchou's plea.

"Yeah she's right. I think I'm just gonna hide somewhere..." I reply.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++==The end+===========================

A/N

Sorry this was short. I'm planning on making another two chapters..maybe. That's it for now. The next time I could update might be around Friday?

Yeah.

PIKA PIKO OUT.


End file.
